Sur la même longueur d'âme
by Waders
Summary: Au de-là même de ce que chacun connaît de l'autre, le combat demande d'être sûr de pouvoir répondre à celui à qui l'on tient lorsqu'il en a besoin. Même si sès lèvres, elle ne disent rien, de chaque côté. SxS, KxF, XO/UA


Titre : Sur la même longueur d'âme.(ça sent l'inspiration à plein nez)

Auteur : Waders, qui participe aux défi de Clamp-fanfic sur les UA/XO !

Raiting : Euh... vu les sous-entendus de Yuuko je dirais T.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. La danse est largement inspirée du Tango Maureen ! (insérer cri de fangirl)

Note : Cross-over avec Soul Eater ! AUCUN BESOIN de connaître le manga. Personnellement, j'ai du juste voir dix épisodes, mais ça m'a beaucoup plu. Tout est expliqué dedans. Pas de spoils non plus.

* * *

- Bon, Kuro-pu, tu te souviens du plan ?

- Honnêtement, non, et je m'en contre-fous.

Fye fit une tête offusquée à la réponse de son ami et lui cogna l'épaule en signe de réprobation. L'autre râla, rétorquant qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de « plans » pour la simple et bonne raison que tous ceux qu'ils avaient élaborés jusque là ne s'étaient jamais déroulés comme ils l'avaient prévu, et que de toutes façons, cela marchait quand même.

- Et je me souviens de rien, conclut-il.

Le blond soupira, et s'approcha de lui pour refaire le nœud de sa cravate.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est important, pourtant, ce soir.

- Nos plans ne servent jamais à rien. Et même si on en avait un, tu tiendrais vraiment à me le rappeler maintenant ?

Mais, oui, il savait que ce soir était important.

Surtout pour lui, en fait, d'une certaine façon, même si Fye était directement concerné.

L'ascenseur tinta une fois lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au dixième étage, et Kurogané le laissa passer avant de le suivre de près.

Ils allaient improviser, ce soir encore, mais honnêtement, le binôme n'était bon qu'à ça, pensa-t-il avec un très léger sourire que son co-équipier capta, le lui rendant multiplié par cent.

- Je pense aussi que ça ira.

Puis son regard dévia et il chercha le chemin de la réception, tout en ajustant ses manches de chemise.

- Il le faut, avoua-t-il. Si on se loupe, Clow nous l'a dit, on va devoir tout recommencer.

Fye était un manieur, ou meister.

Cela faisait maintenant un certain temps qu'il se battaient avec Kurogané, depuis la fin de leur adolescence, et ils avaient intégré les services de Clow il y a deux ans.

Comme tous les autres du même cas, ils avaient le même but : récupérer 99 âmes de démons.

Kurogané, lui, était son arme, son arme démoniaque. Il pouvait se transformer en un instrument plutôt insolite que, à son grand désespoir par moments, seul l'autre abruti de blondinet semblait pouvoir contrôler, à savoir une espèce de grand canne munie d'une chaîne. Il fallait le voir faire tourner le tout avec son air d'ange détaché.

Ils avaient déjà affronté un bon nombre de démons, et en étaient arrivés au bout à chaque fois. Maintenant, l'épilogue était proche, il leur fallait une dernière âme afin de pouvoir transformer Kurogané en Death Scythe, le stade le plus évolué d'arme.

Une âme de sorcière.

Mais en plus d'être particulièrement dures à battre, elles se défendaient bien quand il s'agissait de se cacher. Pas étonnant, ceci dit.

Il leur avait fallu un bon nombre de recherches vaines avant que Clow ne finisse par lâcher le morceau : Il y avait bien une sorcière, quelque part, vivant dans un endroit reculé au Nord du Pays.

Simplement, il était à leurs risques et périls de l'affronter, vu sa puissance – leur employeur ne s'était d'ailleurs pas étalé sur le sujet, et les deux s'étaient doutés qu'il devait la connaître personnellement.

Toute cette histoire avait fini par les mener ici-même, dans ce Casino où la sorcière donnait une réception et où ils avaient réussi à s'inviter. Kurogané eut un léger doute à ce propos.

- A ton avis, on est les seuls à être là pour ça ?

- Aucun de moyen de savoir, répondit Fye en haussant les épaules.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil.

- Mais je sais qu'on sera forcément les plus forts.

- Bonsoir, messieurs.

Deux vigiles attendaient à l'entrée et leur demandèrent leurs invitations. Fye se colla à son ami en lui attrapant le bras voulant sans doutes faire croire à une espèce de couple comme il y a en avait beaucoup un peu partout. Kurogané détesta l'idée mais fit bonne figure, en lui glissant à l'oreille qu'il allait le tuer lorsque tout serait fini, chose à quoi l'idiot répondit par un simple sourire. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans le même cas, après tout.

Surtout, avoir l'air naturel...

La salle de bal était assez grande, et ils devaient avoir un table à leur noms, quelque part. Le meister traîna son ami sur le piste de danse afin de lui glisser discrètement quelques mots.

Le brun était un peu mal à l'aise avec ce contact et retint son réflexe habituel de l'envoyer balader contre un mur lorsque celui-ci passa ses bras autours de son cou, ainsi plus proche de son oreille.

- Il faut que l'on récolte des informations sur cette sorcière.

- Oui, j'ai plus qu'envie d'en finir.

Peu pratique pour la conversation, mais la musique assez calme changea pour quelque chose d'un peu plus rythmé.

Obligé de continuer à danser, Kurogané regretta instantanément de ne pas avoir élaboré de plan. Il garda le dos bien droit, prit la main ganté de son vis-à-vis dans la sienne, posant l'autre sous sur ses côtes, et tenta de suivre la cadence qu'il lui imposait en copiant quelques mouvements des danseurs autour de lui. C'est un tango, lui glissa l'autre dans un rire.

Il passa un bras au dessus de son partenaire et le fit tourner avant de le ramener.

- Des idées ? Le questionna Fye.

Quelques pas en arrière, un nouveau tour, puis ce fut à nouveau au brun de mener. Au bout de trois ou quatre mètres il le renversa en tenant tout le poids plume sur son bras droit.

- Non. C'est à toi de les trouver.

Il le releva, le tenant à bout de bras avant de le ramener contre lui et de décoller ses pieds du sol. Un léger tour puis il le reposa pour prendre la même position qu'au départ.

Il se déplaçaient généralement en rond, et le tout ressemblait pour lui vaguement à une valse en beaucoup plus rapide. Et beaucoup plus de mouvements, que Fye prenait un malin plaisir à détourner.

Et le manège recommençait, alors qu'ils s'échangeait quelques suggestions, sans prendre réellement compte du fait qu'ils étaient toujours en train de danser, et qu'autour d'eux la foule, elle, s'était arrêtée pour regarder.

Il ne restait sur la piste que quatre ou cinq couples et bientôt il ne resta plus qu'eux et un autre.

Les gens regardaient les deux paires s'affronter.

Le couple en question était composé d'une magnifique jeune fille, assez petite mais qui avait le mérite de porter des talons et de savoir parfaitement bouger avec. De grands yeux verts, des cheveux roux et un air tout à fait adorable. Sa grande robe verte se soulevait au fil de la danse, et Fye pensa que c'était là un avantage esthétique qu'il n'avait pas avec son costume blanc.

Le garçon qui l'accompagnait était assez bien fait de sa personne lui aussi, avec des cheveux châtains qu'il avait sans doute eu du mal à coiffer et deux yeux marrons un peu perdus.

Le blond adressa un regard au brun qui lui aurait préféré arrêter là. C'était sans compter que si Kurogané avait une certaine passion pour le combat, on ne pouvait pas freiner Fye dans ce genre de défi.

Le plus grand soupira avant de reprendre la danse, attrapant son genou contre lui avant de le repousser et de le faire tourner encore une fois. Fye et la jeune fille se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, tenant chacun la main tendue de leur partenaire, mais il claqua du pied et tout reprit. À nouveau la main sur l'épaule du meneur, lui même sa paume au même endroit qu'avant, et il tournèrent sans plus échanger un mot cette fois ;

Puis les danseurs échangèrent avec leurs adversaires respectifs, et les paires se retrouvèrent vite déséquilibrées, étant donné que la jeune fille était bien plus petite que Kurogané alors que Fye, lui était plus grand que celui qui le menait à présent.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle d'une voix toute à fait charmante.

- Hmm, se contenta de répondre l'adulte, tout en gardant un œil sur le gamin et la façon dont il faisait danser son maître.

Il tournèrent une ou deux fois, cela dura l'affaire de quinze secondes, puis ils reprirent leurs ordres.

Quelques pas chassés sur le côté.

La gamine se mit dos à l'autre qui l'attrapa par les hanches, et elle passa sa jambes par dessus la sienne avant qu'il ne la fasse tourner en sautant. Une fois par terre elle se remit droite avant d'être renversée, une main sous le menton d'une manière qui aurait été sensuelle si son compagnon n'avait pas été si gêné même s'il le cachait.

Fye leva un sourcil et eut un sourire narquois.

- On doit renchérir, Kuro-chan.

Il eut un mauvais pressentiment mais le rapprocha contre lui en l'enroulant de son bras. À nouveau un tour et Fye joua un peu de ses jambes, les plaçant de manière suggestive ce qui déplut un peu à son ami sur l'instant. Un saut. Pas chassés. Un tour. Fye se retrouva à côté du plus grand, le dos arqué, toujours les mains dans les siennes, et son pied remonta imperceptiblement à l'intérieur de sa jambe.

Il ne fallait pas provoquer son abruti de maître au jeu de la sensualité, pensa Kurogané, et il feinta d'effleurer sa main de ses lèvres dans un effort qui lui parut incommensurable.

Puis la position initiale, ils renversèrent chacun leur partenaire plus bas pour la fin et durent tenir la pose dans les dernières secondes de la chanson, elle-même accompagnée d'un certain nombre d'applaudissements impressionnés.

Heureusement que toutes leurs missions ne se déroulaient pas ainsi... même si le blond avait l'air plutôt heureux.

Il se relevèrent, le brun passa une main fatiguée sur son crâne tandis que les trois autres saluaient poliment les acclamations. Puis il dut serrer la main du gamin, et la petite aux bonnes manières s'approcha.

- Quel paire de danseurs vous faîtes ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un air très sincère, assorti à un superbe sourire. Nous sommes encore un peu jeunes, Shaolan et moi.

- On a une certaine expérience, il faut avouer, renchérit Fye, pas peu fier (et bien conscient de mentir mais y prenant comme toujours un certain plaisir).

- Voudriez-vous bien vous joindre à nous pour boire un verre ?

Les deux acceptèrent.

- Je suis Sakura Kinomoto. Et voici donc Shaolan Li, mon ami.

L'ami en question hocha la tête.

- Je suis Fye D. Flowright, mais c'est un peu long, appelez-moi juste Fye. Et lui, c'est Kuro-pi.

- Kurogané.

Sakura eut un petit rire tandis qu'ils marchaient.

- En tout cas, vous formez un très beau couple.

- Mais on est pas un … !

Kurogané n'eut pas le loisir de protester plus longtemps, puisqu'il se fit écraser le pied par son maître, qu'il promit à nouveau de tuer, mais cette fois-ci dans d'atroces souffrances.

Ils se rendirent au bar, prirent chacun un siège, et commandèrent chacun quelque chose au serveur, un grand jeune homme aux yeux vairons et lunettes ovales. Un badge sur son veston indiquait qu'il s'appelait Watanuki. Shaolan sembla tiquer un instant sur le nom avec un sentiment de déjà-vu, mais il le laissa partir avec la commande.

Lorsque le tout arriva, Fye joua gracieusement avec la prune de son alcool en faisant la conversation à leur nouvelle amie.

- Et pourquoi êtes-vous là ce soir ?

- Une connaissance. Mais je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise dans ce genre de soirée...

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, dans ces cas-là, je me contente de discuter ou jouer aux cartes.

- Elle est d'un naturel chanceux, renchérit l'adolescent à ses côtés.

Ce n'était apparemment pas le cas de tout le monde à la table. Sans qu'il puissent ajouter quoi que ce soit, la lumière s'éteignit brusquement dans toute la pièce, les laissant pour aveugles quelques secondes. Mais cela suffit. Oui, ce laps de temps suffisait toujours à leur attirer les pires ennuis.

Lorsque les lampes se rallumèrent, Fye put sentir contre sa nuque le contact froid d'un revolver. Et en face de lui, là où Shaolan était assis, il ne restait plus rien.

- Personnellement, je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que vous n'êtes pas là pour jouer aux cartes, n'est-ce-pas ? Fit-il la main sur la détente.

- Shaolan ! Cria Sakura terrifiée.

Mais qui est ce gamin ? Se demanda Kurogané. Était-il un des gardes protecteurs de la sorcière qui avait flairé quelque chose ? Peu importe, malgré son air peu adulte, il ne semblait pas très enclin à blaguer. Il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour agir, en le fauchant aux chevilles avant de se transformer dans les mains du meister qui se mit en garde.

Toute la soirée ne pouvait pas se dérouler sur un pas de danse.

… Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas plus mal.

- Crétin, ne te fais plus avoir comme ça, clama Kurogané.

- Oui, pardon Kuro-pu. Mais je suis sûr que tu t'ennuyais de toutes façons.

Il évita des coups de feux portés par leur nouvel adversaire avant de se rapprocher pour tenter une offensive. Dans le feu de l'action et pour se protéger d'une attaque, il renversa une table, et des cris s'élevèrent autour d'eux toujours plus nombreux. Sakura en faisait partie, et au lieu de rester terrée derrière un chaise à hésiter entre stopper son ami et ne rien faire, elle s'était retirée à quatre pattes à travers les tables écroulées de la salle. C'était mieux ainsi, aucun d'eux n'aurait voulu la blesser.

N'attendant pas sa décision, Fye brandit sa canne, projetant la longue chaîne sur Shaolan pour s'enrouler sur son poignet et sa main droite.

Il tira un coup pour le désarmer, mais à nouveau, les plombs sautèrent.

On entendit un juron d'une voix métallique que l'on put sans aucune hésitation attribuer à Kurogané qui se sentit lâcher prise pour être remis en garde.

Lorsque tout revint à la normale deux secondes après, Shaolan était à nouveau en garde, mais derrière lui. Très rapide. Surtout dans le noir, c'était étrange.

Pas le temps de tergiverser, le blond eut à éviter de nouveaux coups de feux en se baissant. Plutôt à l'aise en corps à corps, il lui porta quelques coups sans prendre le risque de l'immobiliser. Il fallait être rapide dans le moindre de ses mouvements.

Pour un adolescent, il était doué. Et il était très pris dans le combat, tellement que lorsqu'un la lame au bout de la chaîne de l'arme du meister l'atteint à l'épaule, il ne la remarqua pas. Fye voulut le désarmer de nouveau, mais refrain connu, l'ensemble électrique sauta.

- Bordel c'est quoi ce délire ?! Jura Kurogané passablement énervé.

Dans l'obscurité, Fye caressa du doigt le métal du manche de l'arme démoniaque comme s'il eut été un chat, un peu pour le calmer et se rassurer légèrement. Kurogané fit un effort pour se concentrer. Il fallait réfléchir calmement.

À chaque fois que les plombs sautaient, le gamin revenait armé, ou à l'arrière pour un coup bas. Alors soit il avait lui aussi la chance en sa faveur, soit il cachait quelque chose.

Le blond fit une roulade pour éviter un tir, mais l'un deux l'atteint presque et lui frôla la joue, faisant perler un peu de sang. Ils ne menaient pas vraiment ce combat, quelque chose clochait.

Un bruit de verre cassé. Des cris. Et bientôt, ils ne menèrent plus.

Sakura c'était en fait cachée à l'arrière d'une table, et commençait à se lever, les jambes tremblantes. Elle devait s'apprêtait à appeler Shaolan, sans doutes pour le sommer de s'arrêter, et Fye lui pensa aussitôt à lui demander de rester en dehors de ça ou elle serait blessée, même par accident, et il se rapprocha d'elle.

Sa galanterie allait lui coûter cher, mais heureusement, son compagnon et son manque total de bonnes manières avaient d'autres priorités. Et le regard du brun glissa sur l'épaule du brun.

Soudain il comprit.

Shaolan. Le pistolet. Les fusibles. Sakura.

Au moment où son maître allait rejoindre la jeune fille pour l'éloigner, il reprit son apparence humaine et le bouscula pour l'atteindre avant lui.

- Fye ! Lui cria-t-il.

Et un court, très court instant plus tard, Shaolan sut qu'il avait perdu lorsqu'il sentit une lame sous sa gorge soigneusement tenue par les doigts fins de l'homme en costume blanc. Un simple coutelas, facile à glisser dans la manche d'une chemise.

Mais d'autant plus lorsqu'il vit sa chère et tendre emprisonnée dans les bras de son co-équipier qui lui passait une chaîne sous la gorge, la sortant directement de sa paume. S'il faisait encore un mouvement, plus qu'à lui, il s'en prendrait à elle.

- Allez, c'est fini, gamin, souffla Kurogané. N'essaie même pas de te transformer en flingue ou de balancer ton frère dans les mains de ta petite amie, ou l'un de nous deux vous coupera la gorge.

Ils avaient compris.

Ses yeux marrons fixèrent l'air désolée de l'adolescente qui essayait de déserrer la prise sur son cou avec ses petites mains qui les avait si bien trompés.

- Qui aurait cru qu'une si jolie jeune fille puisse en fait manier une paire de pistolets démoniaques... railla Fye, fier. Si on faisait les présentations complètes, cette fois ?

L'adolescent soupira et lâcha l'arme qu'il avait dans les mains, et celle-ci se matérialisa en sa parfaite copie avant même de toucher le sol.

L'heure était aux explications.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- En fait, je suis Sakura, et je suis moi aussi une meister...

Fye sirota, ou plutôt lapa presque son cocktail tandis qu'à côté de lui, Kurogané grognait. Ça, ils l'avaient déjà compris.

- Shaolan est un de mes pistolets démoniaques. Le second étant... Shaolon, son frère que voilà et que nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de vous présenter.

Celui-là était plus taciturne que l'autre, et ne pipa pas un mot durant la présentation. Il se contentait de détourner les yeux lorsque la jeune fille le regardait en souriant.

Puis elle leur expliqua leur plan habituel d'attaque, qui avait un peu échoué...

Eux aussi étaient à la recherche d'une âme de sorcière – et cette partie-là de l'explication énerva le brun : comment Diable des gosses pouvaient-ils avoir le même niveau qu'eux ? - d'où leur présence ici. Ils avaient deviné qu'eux aussi au moment même où ils avaient dansé ensembles, et décidé d'appliquer l'un des plans qu'ils avaient élaboré au préalable ( à ce moment, Fye donna un coup de coude à son ami qui feignit n'avoir rien remarqué).

Il ne fallait pas que leur ennemis découvre l'existence de Shaolan, pas dès le début. L'effet de surprise était assez souvent une tactique efficace. Sakura feintait de n'y être pour rien dans l'histoire, se cachait pour éteindre les lumières et laisser les deux jumeaux agir, avant de revenir au moment où l'ennemi était affaibli pour lui donner le coup de grâce, les deux pistolets en mains.

Mais cela comportait une certaine prise de risques... Surtout lorsque l'on est pas trop attentifs, et que l'on laisse des détails comme une épaule de costume déchirée donner la clé de l'énigme à l'adversaire.

- Mais c'était assez bien pensé, avoua le blond avant de commander un autre verre.

Kurogané, lui, n'appréciait pas trop faire causette avec quelqu'un qui avait pointé un viseur sur son maître quelques minutes auparavant.

- Et comment vous avez deviné notre identité ?

Elle sourit et baissa les yeux.

- A vrai dire... Je suis capable de lire les âmes.

C'était une capacité très rare, qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Kurogané se sentit comme mis à nu sous les grands yeux verts.

- Ah.

- Oh ! S'exclama Fye, qui apparemment pardonnait assez vite. Et qu'est-ce qui t'as mis sur la route ?

- C'est que... vos deux âmes son vraiment sur une même longueur d'onde. Il n'y a guère que les couples pour avoir une certaine entente, et comme on m'a éclairé sur la vérité... Vous, monsieur Kurogané, expliqua-t-elle en le pointant du doigt, votre âme est assez taciturne. Vous ne jugez que par le combat, et comme vous êtes aussi très sanguin, vous semblez être prêt à tout pour protéger monsieur Fye.

- Oh, c'est mignon ! Miaula le concerné alors que l'autre enfonçait son nez dans son verre.

- Et vous monsieur Fye...

Il la dévisagea patiemment de ses grands yeux bleus.

- En fait, vous êtes très dur à capter. J'ai l'impression que votre âme cache quelque chose que des yeux ne peuvent pas voir.

Toujours souriant, il baissa détourna néanmoins le regard pour le porter sur son deuxième cocktail, avant de jouer avec l'agitateur.

Sakura ajouta :

- Ou peut-être pas les miens.

Et cette phrase semblait s'adresser directement à l'arme démoniaque à ses côtés.

Pour ôter à la discussion le côté embarrassé qu'elle avait pris, ils dévièrent sur le trio. L'âme de Sakura était ouverte et généreuse, toujours à vouloir aider autour d'elle, si bien qu'à force de donner, elle ne pensait plus à elle. Pour compenser ça, elle avait avec elle les deux jumeaux. L'un était courageux et déterminé (et surtout très amoureux, et ça, Sakura ne l'avait pas remarqué, même si c'était quelque chose que même les deux adultes et leurs yeux banals avaient aussitôt compris), mais parfois trop focalisé. Pour compenser ce manque de rigueur occasionnel, il restait Shaolon, qui lui aurait donné beaucoup pour protéger les deux jeunes gens avec qui il vivait.

Au fond, il ressemblait un peu à Kurogané. C'était peut-être pour ça que celui-ci ne l'aimait pas.

Au bout d'une demi-heure et sept verres de cocktail plus tard, le duo leva le camp, laissant les enfants à leur préoccupation, et leur souhaitant bonne chance pour la suite, en bons joueurs.

Ce serait au meilleur de gagner.

Et pour l'instant, Sakura s'inquiétait.

Elle proposa aux frères de l'attendre à table pendant qu'elle allait commander quelque chose à manger. Lorsqu'elle arriva au bar, une splendide jeune femme buvait par grandes gorgées, très élégantes cependant, un grand verre d'alcool qu'elle vidait en un temps record. Elle portait une robe longue et moulante, très décolleté et fendue au niveau de la jambe, et l'on distinguait sa cuisse puisque qu'elle relevait le genou, assise sur le tabouret haut. Ses cheveux noirs jais étaient attachées de façon invraisemblables, accommodés de-ci de-là de papillons ou de plumes de paons, et quelques mèches retombait le longs de son dos ou sur sa poitrine.

Lorsque la jeune fille arriva, la brune la regarda de ses grands yeux noirs et lui sourit.

- Voilà une bien jolie princesse.

Sakura sourit, gênée.

- Même si elle met un sacré bazar dans les salles de réception.

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer et bégaya quelques mots incompréhensibles, ce qui fit ricaner la femme.

- Allons, allons, au moins, vous nous avez offert un beau spectacle, dit-elle en tapotant de sa main finement manucurée le cuir d'un siège pour l'inviter à s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit. Je suis Yuuko Ichihara.

- Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto, enchantée.

- De même.

Elle marqua un temps de silence.

- Toi et les deux frérots avez l'air de former une sacrée équipe.

- Oui, mais nous avons perdu, tout à l'heure, fit-elle, dépitée, mais rassurée que Yuuko ne lui demande pas la raison de leur affrontement.

- Je crois que vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

La grande brune commanda un lait fraise au serveur.

- Nous avons encore beaucoup de progrès à faire, avec mes amis, reprit-elle.

Sa boisson arriva assez vite, et elle la but à petites gorgées.

- J'ai l'impression qu'au fond, il y a toujours une espèce de mur entre nous trois.

Yuuko haussa une épaule.

- Je ne crois pas, admit-elle. Je pense plutôt que c'est un dur exercice de stabiliser trois âmes à la fois, tu sais. Vous êtes donc très proches.

- Mais pourtant nos adversaires ont -

La magnifique femme recommença à rire, mais de plus belle. Puis avec un air mystérieux et plein de sous-entendus, elle ajouta quelque chose que Sakura ne comprit pas :

- Oh, si tu parles des deux grands dadets, crois moi... Les adultes ont leurs propres méthodes pour... « briser les murs ».

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Fye enleva ses gants blancs, remonta ses manches, puis passa de l'eau sur son visage pâle, effaçant par la même occasion le sang qu'il y restait depuis leur affrontement. Derrière, Kurogané attendait, les bras croisés, appuyé contre le mur.

- Tu voulais me parler Kuro-pon ?

- Oui. De ce qu'on va faire.

Le blondinet secoua ses mains pour les sécher. Il était dos à son ami, et lui parlait en regardant son reflet dans le grand miroir qui lui faisait face derrière les lavabos en marbre.

- Ah, tu es pas croyable ! Je t'avais pourtant dit qu'on devait prévoir, minauda-t-il.

- Je te parle pas de ça, grogna Kurogané et se renfrognant.

- Eh bien ?

- Je sais qu'on va s'en sortir d'ici d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je te parle d'après. _Après ça_.

Fye remit ses gants avec de grands gestes lents, comme si cela avait le pouvoir de retarder sa réponse.

- Bien... C'est très simple, non ? Je serai toujours meister et -

- Et moi ton chien fidèle qui se fait toujours mener en bateau.

Il enfila soigneusement chacun de ses doigts dans le tissu avec une infinie lenteur, en fixant son ouvrage. Puis il appuya ses mains sur la pierre et regarda prit soin de regarder n'importe où sauf dans le miroir où il pouvait voir le reflet des yeux rouges de Kurogané le fixer intensément.

- De quoi tu parles ? Finit-il par dire.

- Arrête, tu m'énerves. Je sais parfaitement qu'il y a autre chose. Autre chose que tu ne me diras jamais.

- Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir, Kuro-sama.

Le meister s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin et quitter la salle de bains, mais tout à coup, il sentit contre sa nuque et ses côtes un contact glacé, encore plus glacé que le viseur du revolver de tout à l'heure, un contact qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Les chaînes de son arme s'enroulait autour de son coup, de ses hanches ou de son buste, et il se força à garder le dos droit, mais ses mains touchaient déjà les anneaux métalliques.

Kurogané n'était pas à l'aise avec les contacts, même avec Fye. Mais pourtant ça ne semblait pas être la même chose lorsque ses deux serpents glissaient le long de la peau de son maître.

Il tira sur les chaînes pour l'approcher et dire directement dans le creux de son oreille – pas le murmurer, non, cela relevait encore d'une délicatesse qui ne lui était pas propre.

- Je ne compte pas aller au bout de tout ça avec toi sans avoir des réponses. Tu ne trompes personne, surtout pas moi.

Il resserra sa prise.

- Même les gamines voient clair dans ton petit jeu.

Avant que l'un d'eux ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit en trombes et les chaînes des paumes de l'homme hâlées se rétractèrent en un quart de seconde, relâchant sa proie de son emprise.

C'était Shaolon, passablement essoufflé. Ils le reconnurent à son costume intact, contrairement à celui de son frère.

- S'il-vous-plaît... Venez nous aider.

Ils le suivirent dans la grande salle de réception et en déduisirent quelque chose : La petite Sakura devait avoir avait bien plus que des allures de princesse.

Certes, elle avait la générosité, les prétendants, la cour et les manières d'une princesse, mais comme dans tous ces contes que l'on lisait aux enfants, elle avait aussi le don d'être la jolie fille qui se faisait prendre en otage à un moment où à un autre de l'histoire.

Même si là, le grand méchant portait une longue robe de soirée rouge ornée de papillons.

Une main sous le cou de la jeune fille qui se débattait, elle caressait de l'autre le sommet de son crâne comme on l'aurait fait sur avec un petit chaton. Le sourire qu'elle arborait n'avait strictement rien d'effrayant, elle avait plutôt l'air amusée et compatissante.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Kurogané à Shaolan.

- Nous avons été négligents... avoua-t-il.

- Encore une fois, prit la peine d'ajouter Shaolon.

- Sakura discutait avec cette femme. Mais elle l'a soudainement attaquée.

En haut des longs escaliers du hall de réception, Yuuko et Sakura dominaient tous les invités qui s'entassait sur la piste de danse en attendant la suite des évènements.

La grande femme prit la parole.

J- e n'ai pas eu le temps de faire l'accueil en bonne et due forme, ce soir, mes amis, clama-t-elle posément. Bienvenue à cette soirée, que j'ai organisé de mes propres soins.

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée.

- Je suis Yuuko Ichihara, la maîtresse de ces lieux. Et comme vous pouvez le deviner, je suis donc bien la sorcière que la plupart d'entre vous, à l'instar de cette jolie jeune fille, êtes venus chercher.

Pour illustrer son propos, elle frotta délicatement ses doigts contre la peau pâle et douce de la joue de l'adolescente dans ses bras.

- Faisons les présentations !

De part et d'autre de la salle, des métamorphoses s'effectuèrent, chez des personnes que l'on aurait au premier regard peut-être pas soupçonné.

Dans un coin de la salle, une très belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux clairs, vit l'enfant bruns qui l'accompagnait se transformer en un grelot magique, une arme qu'ils ne croisaient pas à chaque coin de rue. Un autre garçon se transforma en shurikens pour une grande femme brune au teint sombre.

Une autre brune, mais de l'âge de Sakura cette fois, ce transforma avant de se coller en longues griffes au mains d'un grand homme buriné. Le serveur de tout à l'heure se transforma en un carquoi de flèche, assortie à une jolie jeune fille du même âge, aux cheveux frisées, qui s'élança en un arc qu'un adolescent taciturne enfila par dessus son épaule.

Beaucoup d'épées. Des faux. Un canon, même, un peu plus loin. Un... énorme robot. Peut-être un ou deux fusils de plus. Et puis des armes peu communes encore.

Bien deux tiers des convives étaient en fait des armes démoniaques et leurs meisters.

Les regards des jumeaux se croisèrent, comme ceux de Kurogané et Fye, puis chacun se mit en garde.

La sorcière était là, en face d'eux. Ils n'y pensaient que maintenant, mais il était évident qu'elle avait utilisé un sort pour cacher la pression de son âme aux yeux de la jeune fille.

Elle la pris par le bras, puis déclama à son élégance à tout le monde :

- Merci d'avoir accepté mon invitation à cette petite soirée ! Une sorcière comme moi s'ennuie un peu au quotidien vous savez.

Elle eut un rire franc presque inadapté, puis changea soudainement d'attitude.

- Maintenant, suivons l'exemple de cette demoiselle et... dansons.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle se volatilisa en une nuée de papillons noirs.

Puis, Dieu seul savait comment, un air de valse comme joué par un orchestre invisible envahit la salle de bal.

Le combat décisif allait commencer.

Shaolan, se précipita vers son amie qui attrapa l'arme qu'il tenait entre ses mains, puis il changea de forme à son tour, et elle fut armée. Il était étonnant de penser qu'une jeune fille qui paraissait à première vue si fragile avait capturé près d'une centaine d'âmes de démons.

Mais cette fois-ci, il allaient non seulement devoir triompher de cette sorcière, mais aussi se montrer plus fort que les autres. Sakura fut rejoint par son camarade manieur en haut des marches, mais ce fut la voix de Kurogané que l'on entendit.

- Que l'on s'entraide est une chose. Mais je suppose que vous aussi serez d'accord de dire que lorsque l'on devra se départager pour l'âme, ce sera chacun pour sa peau.

Elle acquiesça, et Fye resta silencieux.

Et sur un crescendo de violoncelles, les premières attaques fusèrent en bas des marches. Yuuko possédait vraiment un énorme pouvoir, et maintenant qu'elle ne cachait plus l'étendue de son âme, Sakura se sentit oppressée, et peinait à déglutir à cause de la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge.

Le duo se battait déjà.

En bas, des coups d'épées résonnaient, et plusieurs équipes trop faibles s'étaient faites propulsées par des rayons noirs contre les tables de banquet, dans un bruit d'éclat de verre.

De temps en temps, la sorcière se matérialisait, mais à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'attaquait, elle disparaissait en papillons, avec une facilité déconcertante et propre aux êtres d'une telle puissante.

Les coups d'épées se révélèrent vite peu efficaces, trop lourds, et trop en corps-à-corps. Le robot géant aussi, trop lent, fut envoyé valsé sur un fond de musique en pizzicato. Fye pouvait déjà mieux se défendre lorsqu'il pouvait immobiliser quelques secondes la femme. Sakura et ses coups de feux semblaient bien placés, mieux que tous les autres tireurs. Le jeune archer aussi se débrouillait bien : il parvenait à rester calme malgré la situation, et ses tirs étaient toujours posés.

Mais l'allure du combat, même s'il était assez bien mené, semblait ennuyer Yuuko, qui décida de faire une certaine démonstration de ses autres pouvoirs.

Un nuage de papillons se rua sur Fye, sans le blesser, mais qu'il enveloppèrent de pieds en tête. Il agita ses mains pour éloigner ses nuisances, et fermait les yeux pour éviter d'être éborgné, mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le hall autour de lui avait disparu, et la musique s'était tue.

L'arme dans ses mains aussi avait disparu.

Pourtant il la sentait toujours. Il sentait encore la résonance de l'âme de Kurogané avec la sienne, même dans ici, dans cet univers sombre. Il n'y avait rien autour de lui, tout était noir, et il était seul, hors du temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparaisse.

Fidèle à lui-même, le blond n'omit pas de montrer qu'il ne paniquait aucunement.

- Mademoiselle Ichihara, dit-il en faisant une révérence. Selon tout vraisemblance, vous semblez vouloir me parler seule à seul.

- Mon cher petit monsieur Flowright, répondit-elle d'un air mutin, ravie que quelqu'un veuille bien se laisser un peu aller à un jeu, ne serait-ce que dans un dialogue. Que pensez-vous de ma petite réception ?

Il haussa une épaule après s'être redressée.

- Les cocktails sont très bons, mais la soirée est un peu agitée. Et j'ai perdu mon cavalier, on dirait bien.

- La vie de sorcière est un peu ennuyeuse, vous savez. C'est pourquoi Clow m'a conseillé d'organiser tout ça.

Clow. Voilà le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais impossible de savoir s'il avait fait ça dans son intérêt, celui de la sorcière, ou le leur.

- Et vous, que comptez-vous faire après m'avoir terrassée ? Demanda-t-elle en repoussant ses longs cheveux d'une main.

Fye la voyait bien fumer avec un long porte-cigarette.

- Je ne sais pas bien, à vrai dire, madame.

- Je l'ai bien vu. Vous et votre … « cavalier », vous avez peut-être eu quelques différents ?

- Rien ne vous échappe, avoua-t-il.

- C'est chez moi, ici.

Elle se rapprocha de lui. Il faisait à peu de chose près la même taille.

Lorsqu'elle fut presque collée à lui, elle rajusta son col de ses longues mains et lui demanda si elle pouvait lui donner un conseil, chose qu'il accepta.

- Je sens parfaitement que vous avez un problème par... ici.

Elle posa sa main droite sur son torse, à l'endroit où battait doucement et à intervalles réguliers son cœur.

- Que ceci embrume... cela.

Elle posa un doigt sur son front.

- Et vous bloque totalement ici.

Ce même doigts effleurèrent les lèvres fines et souriantes de l'homme, et le contact était aussi léger et frais que de la rosée. Mais le contact presque enchanteur, et c'était normal vu la personne qui se tenait en face de lui, se rompit lorsqu'elle se décala pour conclure.

- Il y a des réponses que vous ne voulez pas donner, et c'est pour ça.

L'immense salle, la foule, la musique, les tables, la lumière portées par les lustres de cristal, le luxe, ainsi que sa canne entre ses mains, revinrent brusquement.

- C'est pour ça que vous ne gagnerez pas ce soir, monsieur Flowright, parce que vous ne le voulez pas.

Le coup qui suivit, Fye le pressentit parfaitement. Mais il ne sut pas lorsqu'il le prit de plein fouet au lieu de se protéger s'il avait fait exprès de se laisser faire ou s'il avait été incapable de bouger le moindre membre.

Il fut projeté en l'air, et il serra son arme lorsque sa tête cogna contre la rambarde de bronze de l'escalier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, bordel ? S'exclama Kurogané.

Alors que le blond était étalé, un peu sonné sur le sol froid, le son de la voix de son ami sembla sonner en lui quelque chose qui lui procura comme un certain courage et une douleur affreuse à la fois. Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu sa voix depuis des années.

Il se releva tant bien que mal, et au moment de repartir à l'attaque, s'excusa auprès de lui d'une manière que le brun ne trouva pas naturelle.

Derrière eux, en contre-bas de l'escalier, à l'abri, Sakura réfléchissait. Elle ne savait pas comment attaquer, et commençait à paniquer : même Kurogané et Fye qu'elle admirait et qui les avait battu plus tôt dans la soirée ne semblait pas en mener large.

- Sakura, dit la voix de Shaolon. Tu dois te calmer, tu peux le faire.

Elle hocha de la tête et prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se redressa pour repartir à l'attaque, quand elle rentra en collision avec un autre corps projeté de plein fouet sur elle.

- Monsieur Fye !

- Ah... pardon, Sakura.

Il s'agenouilla, exténué, et s'appuya contre la garde de sa garde en s'essuyant le front. Il avait retiré sa longue veste en queue de pie blanche.

L'homme respira avec difficulté pendant quelques secondes, mais au moment où il voulut se relever, il retomba à genoux sur le sol en crachant du sang dans la paume de sa main gantée.

- Que se passe-t-il, monsieur Fye ?! S'exclama la jeune fille, inquiète.

- C'est sa volonté qui vacille.

Elle releva la tête mais pas le concerné, qui savait parfaitement qui venait de dire ça. Yuuko Ichihara le faisait face.

Autour d'elle, tous semblaient avoir été vaincus. La symphonie s'achevait avec.

- Lorsque les volontés diffèrent, les âmes ne s'accordent plus. S'il continue à forcer son âme ainsi, c'est peut-être même Kurogané qui va en prendre.

Les yeux de Fye s'ouvrirent en grand, et il leva la tête, mais trop tard. Une nouvelle explosion noir le toucha de plein fouet.

Sakura cria, et ses mains se resserrèrent sur son pistolet sans qu'elle n'eut la force de presser la gâchette. Pire, elle tremblait. Même si elle voyait ses amis en danger, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à tirer.

Yuuko s'approcha du blond agenouillé, et dessina dans l'air un bâton qu'elle matérialisa, pour un coup final. Mais l'arme dans les mains du meister s'évapora et se fut bientôt Kurogané en chair et en os cette-fois qui apparut à ses côtés. Son maître se retint de s'écrouler et il le soutint.

- Je vous laisserai pas toucher un seul des cheveux de mon maître.

Elle eut un sourire presque moqueur.

Soudain, une chaîne jaillit de chaque main de l'arme démoniaque et l'encerclèrent au niveau des épaules de quatre tours bien solides. Il savait que c'était inutile, elle pouvait s'échapper sans aucune difficulté, mais il restait encore une dernière solution.

Il fallait que la gamine tire. Il ne faisait que l'immobiliser le temps qu'elle réagisse et tire.

Peu importe si c'était elle qui récupérait l'âme au bout du compte, il avait été stupide. Stupide peut-être de ne pas avoir fait de plan, d'avoir sous-estimé la situation, et surtout de ne pas avoir été compréhensif envers son propre maître. Pour l'instant, il avait un autre objectif.

L'âme, il l'attendrait, comme il attendrait les réponses.

À cinq mètres plus loin, quelques centièmes de secondes suffirent à Sakura pour comprendre la situation et lui faire lever le viseur en direction de la sorcière... mais encore une fois, rien. Abattre les démons, c'était une chose.

Mais là. C'était un humain, c'était une femme. Elle n'avait jamais tué personne de cette manière. Il fallait se décider, vite, _très_ vite.

C'est le moment que choisit Shaolan pour apparaître sous sa forme d'adolescent, à son tour, sans qu'elle n'y fasse vraiment attention. Puis il posa sa main sur son épaule, et le contact chaud, si différent de celui qu'ils avaient en temps qu'arme et manieur mais qui transportait le même sentiment de confort la rassura.

Puis sa main rejoint celle de la jeune fille.

Et ensembles, ils appuyèrent sur la détente.

À ce moment précis, Sakura n'entendit pas de coup de feu, mais elle était persuadé avoir vu un sourire insoupçonné chez la grande sorcière brune.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Après le coup final, Sakura n'avait pas songé à l'âme, simplement elle s'était blottie contre l'épaule de son ami, confortée ensuite par l'autre jumeau qui arriva par derrière pour lui poser une main dans son dos agité par des sanglots.

C'est pour ça qu'elle ne vit pas que ce était apparu à l'endroit-même n'avait pas la forme caractéristique d'une âme. Sur l'instant, Kurogané pensa que c'était là l'enveloppe d'une âme de sorcière.

Ce fut Shaolan qui comprit le premier.

Il avait déjà vu cela quelque part.

- C'est.... C'est une plume...

Laissant celle qu'il aimait avec son frère, il se leva et s'approcha de cette source d'énergie.

Et soudain tout lui revint. Sakura, Fey Wang, sa mémoire disparue, Fye, Kurogané, Mokona, et la chasse aux plumes, aux pièces de l'âme de la princesse..

Qu'il fallait qu'il les récupère, à tout prix.

- Princesse Sakura ! Appela-t-il.

Elle leva la tête, intriguée par l'appellation. On l'avait déjà appelé comme ça, elle en était sûre...

Il se rua près de ses amis avec la plume, et chacun retrouva à tour de rôle l'étendu de sa mémoire. Sakura se souvint qu'elle était princesse d'un autre pays, bien que certains autres souvenirs restaient vagues.

Elle retrouva par la même occasion cette désagréable impression d'avoir perdu une chaleur qui lui était chère, et s'en retrouva encore plus attristée encore que la morte la sorcière – sorcière, qui plus est, avait le visage de quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait beaucoup.

Et elle s'effondra contre lui.

Peu à peu, Kurogané et Fye se souvinrent aussi de la réalité, et ils se dévisagèrent. Le passé de Fye lui sauta au cœur, celui de Kurogané aussi. Ils se souvinrent donc qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis si longtemps, qu'ils n'avaient pas fait équipe durant des années.

Qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas partagés certains moments.

Ces faux souvenirs les dégoûtaient, à présent.

- Les amis !

Les cinq se retournèrent : Mokona était apparu, lui aussi.

- Moko-chan !

- Mokona, où étais-tu ?

- L'énergie de cette plume a retenu Mokona durant tout ce voyage ! Couina-t-il. Mokona a eu très très peur, parce qu'il était comme dans une dimension toute noire et toute vide !

Fye reconnut aussitôt le sort de la sorcière.

Shaolan, après avoir rendu la plume à la princesse la confia Kurogané qui la porta pendant qu'il soutenait Fye, un peu comme lorsqu'ils avait échangé les rôles durant leur danse. Le jeune homme rougit en y repensant.

- Blop, on doit y aller ! S'écria Mokona.

- Mais ! Attends ! Alors qui est...

Tous les trois se retournèrent vers son prétendu frère, qui lui aussi avait perdu les souvenirs factices créés par la magie de la plume.

Il parut un instant déçu, seul au milieu de cette salle immense et silencieuse, regardant ses amis partir sans pouvoir les suivre. Son frère et sa manieuse.

- Les souvenirs sont faux...

- Mais le reste est toujours là ! Finit Shaolan en tapant du poing sur sa poitrine.

L'adolescent, assez froid, se contenta de sourire. Il tapa sur l'épaule de sa copie conforme.

- Content de t'avoir connu. Je reste ici. « Frérot ».

Et l'équipe commença à disparaître.

Fye et Kurogané laissèrent les enfants se faire leurs adieux, tandis que leurs regards échangeaient des questions éperdues. Comme Shaolan et son ami, eux aussi avaient toujours en eux des traces de ce monde-ci.

Alors quoi ? Que se passerait-il ensuite ?

Fye avait bien des réponses à donner. Kurogané avait aussi des questions à poser. Mais maintenant, tout semblait plus compliqué.

Puisque le magicien se souvenait de son passé, qu'il devait fuir et qu'à un moment ou à un autre, sa proximité avec le groupe serait un problème. Et maintenant, le ninja n'ayant plus de chaînes, lorsqu'il aurait quelqu'un à retenir...

Il devrait le faire de ses bras.

Autour d'eux, tous s'effaça, et ils commencèrent réellement à partir.

La dernière chose qu'il purent entendre, ce fut la voix de Shaolon, du Shaolon de cette dimension-ci, qui demandait à sa copie de prendre soin de sa princesse.

Free talk :

Ahhhhh j'en ai pas vu la fin ;_____;

Surtout que justement, la fin, je l'ai changé. À l'origine, j'avais fait deux plumes. Une pour un Mokona prisonnier, et une autre pour les souvenirs factices. Et là, il fallait sacrifier Shaolon, parce qu'il comportait lui-même la deuxième plume.

Mais c'était trop triste ! J'ai pas pu ! Alors la solution m'est apparu !

Peut-être que je reverrai cette fin que j'ai faite un peu vite pour pouvoir poster pour le concours sur le forum de Clamp-fanfic.

Ah, à propos de Shaolon, oui, qui c'est hein ?

Ben Shaolon existe. Si si. C'est le frère jumeau de Shaolan dans Horitsuba (alors pour ceux qui connaîtraient pas encore, direction google). Je m'en suis servie, et c'était bien chouette.

Le threesome vaincra !

Rapport à Soul Eater... je voulais vraiment rajouter des choses, mais ça aurait été compliqué. Je trouvait ça rigolo que pour une fois ça soit Fye qui combatte, et pas Kurogané :D ! Et puis Sakura est tellement classe dans le tome 17 avec ses deux flingues que j'ai pas résisté.

Et saurez vous reconnaître les autres duos/trio de manieurs/armes que j'ai utilisé ? Tous tirés de l'univers de Clamp, hein !

Cet OS est plus gros que prévu Oo (180 ko, aaaah). J'avais fait des fanarts, il y a peu de temps, je les scanne et je les mettrai très prochainement sur mon profil !

… à part ça.

Dites.

Combien on pensé à des trucs pervers avec les chaînes de Kurogané ?

… j'ai pas dit tout ce qu'il y avait dans les faux-souvenirs, hein. …. …. Ni où ils commençaient.

Tralala.

Allez, il est tard, donc à la prochaine, tout le monde !

Je dois vraiment repasser dessus, pardon pour l'éventuel orthographe T_T !

Waders.


End file.
